Trapped
by Scandal4
Summary: A forgotten charm and an innocent intruder triggering an adventure. The search will reveal moments long longed for, relegated conversations and postponed feelings. A lot can happen when you're trapped. (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's my first attempt at a SwanQueen fic. ;)  
English is not my mother tongue so you may (most certainly) find a lot of errors. **_

_**The characters do not even remotely belong to me, I just borrowed them for a little while and put them in a place where I can maken certain things... ehemm... happen ¬¬**_

_** Please, be kind and tell me what you think of the first chapter (-. - ')**_

* * *

It was a dark night in Storybrooke. The moon was completely covered by dense clouds that portending a storm of epic proportions. Street lights fought tirelessly against the shadows that circled around them, more impenetrable and thick than usual.

Regina was sitting on her bed, comfortable pillows arranged so that she seemed to be surrounded by a fluffy throne. The dim light shone enough to allow her to read, but the book rested lazily in her lap. Her gaze lost in the opposite wall of the room.

In that remote town of Maine, moments of peace like these were rare. Henry was spending the night with Emma, though this fact bothered Regina, she knew her son was in good hands. Even if she deem the sheriff as a complete incompetent, she knew Emma Swan would do the impossible to watch over Henry, and that was something Regina approved, though shed'd never admit it out loud.

The Queen took the book forgotten in her lap and tried to continue reading. Shakespeare always brought a sense of calm to her mind, but that night it did nothing to appease her state of nervousness. She did not know why she felt this way, Henry was safe, the two idiots weren't trying to gather a crowd to burn her in the middle of the town square, Rumplestinskin was too busy playing couples with Belle to be plotting something against her (but you never knew for sure how the mind of the Dark One worked), and Emma hadn't accused her of any misdeed in the last week, actually she hadn't seen her in the last 6 days (not like she was counting or anything). Yet the feeling persisted. It was like a strange emptiness settled in her stomach and refused to leave.

In the distance, a lightning illuminated the horizon, followed a few seconds later by a thunder, camouflaged by distance. Regina stood up and walked to the window of her room, overlooking the rear garden. There was no breeze that night. Everything was so quiet that even the insects were silent. It was as if the omen of the approaching storm had silenced all the nightlife in Storybrooke . A new lightning lit up the sky, this time a little closer. The old clock in the hall marked with its pendulum's cadence each passing second. It was just past midnight but she wasn't sleepy, she felt restless.

From the corner of her eye she detected an almost imperceptible movement in the far corner of her back yard. The bushes had just moved. She observed more closely but nothing altered the stillness of the plant until a few seconds later, the same bush stirred violently for a moment. Regina straightened her body in full alert. Whoever dared to prowl in her garden would pay for his boldness. She headed quickly to the yard; crackling flames began to light up in her fingers, about to form a powerful fireball. But suddenly, she remembered her promise. She wasn`t supposed to use magic. Se had promised to Henry.

For an instant, from the kitchen door, she watched the place where she'd seen movement in her. The intruder had not yet been revealed himself. Each nerve endings of her body screamed that something would happen if she didn't act. Stepping back without losing sight of her target she and took the phone she'd left on the kitchen island, dialed and waited.

"Regina , what happen ? " Emma Swan's voice was heard on the other side of the line, a hint of concern her voice.

"Sheriff, there is an intruder in my yard. Come at once. "Regina said in her most authoritative tone and hung up .

* * *

"Any problem? " Snow White asked from her nest within Charming's arms. The light from the television illuminated their concerned features.

It was one of those nights when the Charming family tried to regain lost time. This time it was pizza and a movie, while everyone were huddled on the couch. Henry, resting his head on Emma, had long since fallen asleep.

"Mmhmm " was all the blonde replied, still watching the screen of her cellphone.

A few seconds passed where she could feel the eyes of her parents, full of questions.

"It was a call for an intruder on private property," she said after a moment of hesitation , wondering how much she call should reveal without worrying them. "I better go to check it out"

"I'll go with you" David said, ready to leave.

"No, its ok, is probably nothing," Emma said taking her coat the way to the door. "I can take care of myself ... Dad" she added after a moment, turning around to give him a smile.

David smiled back and leaned back on the couch.

"We'll take care of Henry" Mary Margaret told her, surrounding the boy with her arm.

Certain that her parents would take good care of her son, Emma went hastily to the mayor of Storybrooke's manor.

* * *

Regina heard the sound of the engine of that horrible car Emma drove, stopping outside her home. Abandoning for a moment her vigilance she went to the front door to let the sheriff in.

"He's hiding in the bushes. Arrest him" was all the welcome Emma received when came face to face with the queen.

"Well, hello to you too ..." the girl said with a look of disgust at the coarseness of the queen. She entered the house without much ceremony, her hand towards the gun in her back and went straight, closely followed by Regina, into the yard where the perpetrator was supposed to be hiding.

The bush moved again violently then stopping as nothing had happened.

"Get out of there immediately. This is private property, you can not be here!" Regina said with a loud voice, from behind Emma.

"I think those are my lines" the blonde said with a smirk. "Wait here"

Pausing a moment, the sheriff put the gun back in its place and went to investigate the shrub up closely, a few seconds later she rose, smiling with her prey in her hand.

Regina looked shocked and a little embarrassed, as Emma Swan held a tiny ball of gray and white fur with long floppy ears, looking almost guilty.

"Want me to arrest Bugs Bunny?" Emma said with her grin directed to a very frustrated queen.

"Very funny, Miss Swan" she said crossing her arms. "I could have vaporized that creature myself but for the promise I made to Henry, I couldn't use magic"

"I know" Emma said still displaying her brightest smile. "What I don't know is what is this thing" Emma raised her other hand at Regina, showing a small green crystal palm.

Regina approached Emma, curiosity mixed with concern in her face.

"It can't be…" Regina said after a moment of analyzing the strange object "I thought I had destroyed them all"

Concern also flooded Emma factions .

"Regina, what is it? What you use it for?" She said with a frown as the queen extended her own hand to touch it. Then, everything went black.

When Regina's fingers made contact with the crystal, a green glow shone briefly inside of it, both women felt as if an invisible force hit them hard in their chest, taking their breath away.

The lights from the house and the street disappeared; suddenly everything around them was darkness. Dense and impenetrable. The crystal began to glow again, illuminating their faces with green flashes and frightening shadows. The oppression they felt on their chests beat to pulse of an ethereal heart that seemed to be surrounding them. They heard echoes and whispers, moans that were becoming increasingly stronger until they were screams and crying that threatened to deafen them, panic spread across their eyes when they felt a strong tremor where they were standing. Then, as it had begun, it ended abruptly.

Regina's garden was replaced by a wall of thick and untamed vegetation. The sun, high in the sky, streamed though the leafy tops of tall trees. The women looked at each other, their hands still bound in contact with the crystal.

Emma regained her composure first.

"Really, Regina?" the rest of her questions pending in her eyes.

Regina sighed deeply and began to speak. She knew she would have to answer all those questions eventually, even more if she wanted to keep her sanity around a very inquisitive Emma.

"That crystal is part of the defense mechanism that my mother had around the house when she was there. I thought I had taken and destroyed all of them."

"Well" Emma said, raising her other arm and standing face to face with who had started it all "it looks like our friend Bugs found the one you missed"

"Mmmm " grunted Regina, looking around.

"Where are we? in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asked as she put the rabbit on the ground.

"No, the crystal is not a portal. My mother use it to eliminate everyone who stand in her way"

"When she wasn't reaping their hearts out and crushing them with her bare hands, you mean?"

Regina glanced at Emma, she said it without a resentful or hurt tone in her voice, she was just describing a mere fact.

"Yes..." Regina said sighing "in theory , we are inside the crystal"

Emma turned to look at the Queen, the surprise evident on her face at the information received.

"Ooooook . How do we get out of here, then!?"

"If I'm not mistaken, my mother always hid an internal key somewhere, there are two crystal, one to get in and the other to get out"

"It looks like this one" Emma asked looking at the small crystal in her hand.

"Exactly like it" Regina answered troubled.

"Great," the blonde said, narrowing her eyes "We just have to find a little green rock in a _forest_"

"Sarcasm will not help us, Miss Swan" Regina replied coldly. "Let's start searching immediately. I do not know what creatures my mother could have may have hidden in here"

"Besides a Savior and an Evil Queen?"

"Miss Swan, please focus and behave, unless you want to spend an eternity locked up in here"

"Come on, Regina, at least the company is not so bad..." Emma said smiling "It could have been much worse"

The queen only snorted but she knew the Savior was right, looking to her side where Emma was curiously scanning the forest around them, she thought the company was not bad at all. Of course, she will never say it.

* * *

_**Don't forget, review the sh*t out of this xP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the second installment of this story, same disclaimer as in the previous chapter, the characters are not mine , I had to create a world within a crystal to make them follow their instincts and ... read the fic ;)**_

* * *

The Queen and the Savior walked side by side for only a few minutes in that unknown forest, trying to find a way out when suddenly Emma stopped short.

"What?" Regina asked at the sudden change. Emma had turned and looked at her with a smirk, amused.

"You're still in pajamas, ya' know?" she said looking her up and down "Very stylish, true, but perhaps not the most appropriate outfit for the task in hand"

Under the scrutiny of the blonde, Regina blushed furiously. Partly because he had completely forgotten that moments ago it was midnight in Storybrooke, and partly because the sheriff's always had that effect on her, though she did everything humanly possible to resist it.

Without meeting the eyes of the annoying woman in front of her, Regina opened her hands and a cloud of crimson smoke covered her completely. When the smoke had dispersed among fading swirls, her dark blue silk pajamas and matching robe had been replaced by something that appeared to have been taken out of Emma wardrobe herself.

"Better" Regina said, approving her own work and looking up. "I'll explain to Henry that the use of magic was due solely to the situation we're facing, Miss Swan. He will understand" She said after watching the blonde was still scrutinizing carefully.

But Emma close inspection wasn't due to the breaking of the promise made to Henry; the outfit the queen had chosen was what caught her attention, maybe more than her attention. Regina had conjured out of nowhere black jeans that fit her curves in a way that had the Savior astonished, a pair of black boots (much like Emma's), a simple white t-shirt and a (also black) jacket completed her setup. In short, in the eyes of the blonde, Regina looked amazingly hot.

Emma cleaned her throat.

"Well... I think we should keep moving" she said, forcing herself to start walking again.

"Any idea where your mother could hide the complementary crystal?"

"One thing's for sure, it won't be at plain sight"

"Of course, why would she make it easily for us?" Emma snorted.

"Luckily, I think I know exactly where it is" Regina said with triumphant tone, "but…"

"There's always a 'but'..." the Savior said ironically. "It's inside a dragon, a chimera or kraken?"

"Please, Miss Swan, the kraken does not exist" the brunette said, annoyed by the wild imagination of her companion.

"Sure, but the chimera does" Emma said, she still couldn't wrap her head around some things.

"My mother didn't hide her only way out in a disgusting creature that had to kill after, she wouldn't dirty her hands"

"But killing dragons is so much fun" Emma said, not very amused by the whole thing.

Regina stopped walking abruptly.

"Look, Miss Swan, I'm not happy with our circumstances either, but we will have to overcome it if we want to go back to Henry in one piece. Your sarcasm is not helping us at all. If the crystal is where I think it is, we will have at least a couple of days of traveling, that's how vast this land is. I suggest that we cooperate so we can be out of here as soon as possible"

Emma had been gaping at the Queen's speech, if someone would ask for cooperation during this adventure, she was pretty sure wasn't going to be Regina. The Evil Queen was perhaps not so evil after all.

"Ok. You're right. I will cooperate with one condition" she said without canceling a bright smile.

"And what would that be?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

"My name is Emma"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Emma, you might as well start calling me that" said the blonde.

"Very well, Emma" a very small smile spread across Regina's face while pronouncing it "We should continue heading north, we will find a lake that we must surround"

"Fine"" Emma said getting to move again "How come you're so sure of where the crystal is?"

"I've noticed that this land is a lot like the place where I was born, my mother had a secret place where he practiced magic there. It seems only logical that's where she hid the crystal" the brunette remarked casually as she hurried over to catch Emma's pace.

They walked for what seemed like hours in that unknown land. Vast expanses of trees of all sizes surround them. There were a few clearings but most of the sky was shielded by high tree tops. In the distance, snow-capped peaks and steep slopes were visible. Throughout their journey, they sought to keep the mountains on the left, as a guide. Regina was often watching wistfully the beautiful scenery that looked so much like the one accompanied her difficult childhood, Emma, however, often watched a very different landscape.

When the sun began to set over the distant mountains and the sunset gradually stained the treetops with its orange light, Emma suggested them to stop for the night at the edge of a clearing.

"We'd better spend the night here" she said, stopping beside a small rock formation that stood at the edge of a stretch of land without trees, a stream passing through the other end of the clearing, graced the evening with the sound of water running freely.

"Okay," nodded Regina "In the morning we could follow the course of the stream to get to the lake."

Then she turned around, facing a couple of trees that were on the other side of the rocks, and with a skillful movement of her hands the vegetation surrounding them, along with thick branches from the trees, started twisting and contouring in a dance of purple magic. Emma went to Regina, completely amazed.

"You have to teach me to do that," she said as she watched nature, under orders from the Queen, had forming a shelter large enough to hold two adults.

"Anytime, Emma. If you are willing to endure the difficulties of the training." She replied with a wink and walked away "I will look for some dry twigs to light a fire"

Emma was still been in her place, her ability to reason completely forgotten. Regina had winked at her? Emma never thought that such a simple gesture could make such a difference. With the Evil Queen calling her by her name, without forced formalities and through these gestures of friendship, the relationship between the two women looked like something that could come to a good destination. Emma smiled. And maybe something more.

For an hour, the two went their separate ways. Emma returned to camp with her arms full of fresh fruits that she had gathered around the place. As she approached she saw as Regina, kneeling next to a pile of sticks, raised her right hand. A small ball of fire lit everything nearby, sustained by the Queens delicate fingers. A few seconds later, the fireball had given life to a fire that shone bright its lights and shadows playing against the leaves of the shelter she had built previously.

"You are definitely the homey type" Emma said as she reached the camp.

"I have many skills" the other woman said, flashing a smile that was very close to take Emma's breathe away.

Regina seemed more relaxed than usual. And that suited her just fine. A smile seemed to be constantly playing on her lips and even if Emma made her angry often, it did not take long to return to her mood of quiet calm.

Emma sat next to her, putting in her hands on a diverse collection of berries and mushrooms.

Regina looked at the offering with some caution.

"Don't worry, nothing is poisonous" she said smiling to the other woman "Snow White spent two full days teaching me these things"

Her tone, full of weariness seemed to amuse the Queen.

"She taught you to talk to the animals and sing with the birds too?"

"Oh god, no" Emma said with a hint of fear in her eyes "I think I would have escaped before something like that happen" ... "Besides, I'm not made of of fairy tales material" she said a few seconds later.

The Queen's laughter surprised Emma, and it was a very pleasant surprise. Regina had a full, rich and deep laugh that filled her with an almost overwhelming need to hug her. She promised herself to make her laugh more often.

"I can assure you, my dear, our world beats in every fiber of your body. There's magic in you. I can feel it"

"I reckon the magic thing, but that is thanks to you. I can't imagine myself going to royal balls, wearing long night gowns while trying to find a prince and have my happy ending."

"Happy endings are overrated " Regina snorted without losing the funny grin embellishing her face "Nor I can imagine a prince by your side, traveling through the kingdom in a magnificent carriage"

The grimace on the face of Emma brought out again the laughter in Regina.

Suddenly, a movement in the nearby bushes to their right startled both women. But Emma dismissed it.

"Don't worry; it's only our friend, Bugs. He's been following us all this time"

Regina turned around and saw a little head sticking out, sniffing the air, below the dense leaves of a fern. Uninvited, the bunny came to the fire and sat very quietly between the two women.

"Maybe you should rethink that animals part, you obviously have the touch of Snow White" Regina sneered. "C'mon, we should try to get some sleep; we still have a long way to go tomorrow"

"True" Emma said following her to the shelter "I hope Henry is not too worry"

"Only a few minutes passed in Storybrooke since we got here. Time passes much faster inside the crystal"

"Thanks for sharing that little piece of information, Regina" Emma hissed as she lay beside the queen. "It's not as if that information was important or something"

Emma settled into the soft mattress of grass that formed the floor of the shelter and without thinking too much, surrounded Regina with her arm, molding herself to the back of the woman.

"Emma, what... ?"

"Shut up and sleep" was all the blonde told her.

Regina, for once, obeyed. She settled into the embrace of the Savior, surrounding herself with her warmth and with a hidden smile, she closed her eyes ... Regina fell asleep almost immediately.

Much of last night had passed but the sun had not yet peeked over the horizon. Regina woke uneasily.

* * *

She opened her eyes to come face to face with Emma Swan, who held her possessively. Her face relaxed, denoted the deep sleep in which she was plunged. Almost without thinking, the Queen extended her hand in direction of her companions face. Gently she slid her fingertips on the contour of Emma's face with veneration and, if she dared to analyze, with affection. She moved a lock of unruly blond hair, starting a new series of tender caresses. Regina couldn't help it, the Savior caused in her more attraction then rejection, lately. Every time their eyes met, a sharp pain was based on her guts and chest, a pain she couldn't ignore, it was an overwhelming need for getting closer to her, feel her body in her arms, to hold her tightly, to never let go. Emma Swan had become the only constant person in her life, besides Henry. Sure, she managed to irritate her more easily than the rest of the planet, but it was also the person who defended her, who helped her, the only one asking how she was every morning when they met in Granny's. Emma never feared her, her pride would never allow it, and was the first to think she could change, be better for their child.

The blonde moved, still in her dreams and Regina quickly pulled her hand away, but Emma managed to take it before she could do so and smiled, eyes still closed.

"I like to feel you close me" she whispered before falling asleep again.

Regina couldn't hide the blush that covered her face, she slide her fingers on Emma's cheek again and then wrapped her arm around the blonde tightly.

Dawn found the two women clasped in a closed embrace, comfortable with one another. Emma was the first to wake up and leaning on her elbow, bent over a sleeping Regina, but after a moment, the Savior woke the Queen with laughter.

"What is it, Emma?" she asked curiously.

"Look" she said, pointing to her side. "Apparently, Bugs also think you are a very nice pillow"

A ball of gray fur was stuck in her back, still asleep.

* * *

_**Bugs bunny has become another character in the fic, I couldn't help it.**_

_**I hope you liked it so far… the spicy part will come soon, I promise ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Same disclaimer as before.  
Third installment of this fic, chapter born based on a dream (nightmare almost) I had the other night ... hope you like it : D**_

* * *

Both women began their morning routine without speaking a word. Still hanging in the air was that last look they had shared in the early hours of dawn, full of meaning and feelings.

_"What is it, Emma?" Regina asked curiously._

_"Look" she said, pointing to ers side. "Apparently, Bugs also thinks you're a very nice pillow "_

_A ball of gray fur was stuck in her back and still asleep._

_Regina looked at small animal who was starting to wake up, pressed close to her looking for her warmth and smiled._

_Her eyes met the blondes and suddenly was lost in a teal ocean. Both with a smile hanging on their lips, Emma hovered over her with her blond hair caressing her cheek. It seemed almost magical, one of those stories that mothers often tell their daughters when they are small children where a knight in shining armor will come to rescue the princess from a life of misery and sorrow._

_Regina snorted sarcastically, breaking the spell. Emma withdrew without uttering a word after the moment was lost at the hands of Regina. The blonde looked even ashamed of what had just happened._

_Regina watched her walk away muttering something like "breakfast__" while walking into the woods. She lay there a few minutes, wondering what had crossed her mind to compare Emma with a prince in shinny armor that had come to rescue her. Emma was not a prince, truth be told, she was actually a princess, someone who (had it not been for her curse) would probably be busy looking for her true love in a long tour of fancy balls ... or maybe, she'd be married already, with a couple of small, adorable princes clinging to her skirts._

_Regina snorted again, this time with boredom__. She was no princess either. She'd never been. She raised her hands until they reached her eyes, those hands that had taken so many lives and ruined many others. "The villains do not have happy endings" Gold 's voice echoed in the depths of her heart. She didn't deserve love from anyone, much less a prince._

Emma returned to the clearing, hands full of berries again. She sat by the fire that had been lit the night before but now was defunct and cold. She glanced at the Queen,who was still inside the shelter, but sitting and staring into the mountain that plagued the horizon. she wan't sure what had happened that morning, she couldn't explain why it was so easy to get lost in those dark eyes so full of affection. Neither was sure what had happened the night before, she didn't know if it was real or just a dream. She remembered the warmth she had felt in her chest when Regina 's fingers had caressed down her face. She felt again that strange heat that settled in her abdomen and remained there as she returned her gaze to Regina, the other woman was still deep in thought.

Emma wasn't the kind of people that tried to understand their emotions, deep thoughts about the meaning of her life wasn't something she did often, she was more of the type that passed to the action... probably a trait inherited from her father. Sos he went to Regina with the berries and sat on her side, without ever thinking about what happened. After the scarce meal they approached the stream nearby, their journey should continue and that stream was a sure guide to completing their travel in the shortest time possible.

The silence between them was heavy even when upon reaching the stream, Regina knelt filling her hands with fresh water.

_Just what I neede_d, Emma thought as she tried not to look at her so intensely. Her eyes swept the thread of water that had escaped the brunette's lips and slowly slid down her chin only to dissappear through her slender neck. Emma tried to swallow but a lump in her throat made it difficult. She never thought the mere action of drinking water could result in such a sensual act. But all that Regina did ended becoming the sexiest thing ever; her voice with those low tones that rattled something deep within Emma, her look when she was thinking of a mischief or a sarcastic comment, her hands while perfoming magic that seemed to glide through the air, her body language that granted her ownership of any situation or place she could enter... yes, her body was the sexiest thing she could... _What the hell was she thinking?!_ Shee shook her head as if to get rid of those dangerous thoughts and resumed the march, leaving Regina behind.

Regina had to pick up the pace to reach the blonde after she was abandoned by the stream. Without addressing a word they continued northbound.

* * *

Emma didn't know how many hours they walked through that path but her stomach (or rather sounds it was making) told herd they were close to lunchtime, the berries were not a too substantial nourishment and her body complained.

"You know, we could eat something that is not part of the flora of this forest" she told Regina, turning to look at her without reducing her speed.

"Mmhmm" was all that the other woman replied.

Emma rolled her eyes, the brunette could be difficult at times.

"In order to eat something other than berries need a weapon, can you conjure up something like that?"

Regina stopped walking, staring intently at the savior.

"Bow and arrow?"

Emma was surprised that her idea had such good reception.

"Nah. That's something Mary Margaret would use, I prefer something more... sharp"

Regina's lips traced one of those smiles that made Emma's heart skip a few beats.

"A sword for the princess, then" as she said this, the gleaming blade of a ornate swordappeared in her hands, it very different from the one that Emma's father carried.

Emma took it in her hands and tried some moves with it. It was perfectly balanced, its blade cut with a sweet and dangerous sound, the grip wore perfectly in her hand.

Regina watched as she maneuvered the sword with savage delight. The weapon looked natural in Emma's hands and she wield it with great skill, despite never having had proper training, it was a real treat . The Queen chose a nearby rock and sat down to enjoy the show while Emma got used to her new acquisition. Weapon and user were the same thing, the same fluid motion. Regina saw the muscles in Emma's arms tensing and relaxing with every movement. Her legs clad in those tight jeans provided her with an enviable balance that the Queen had rarely seen within her army ranks. No doubt that the princess was destined to be one of the most feared knights in the kingdom. Regina smiled while the picture of Emma surrounded by brats and hugging a stupid prince vanished with each flash the sword produced by reflecting the sun. No, Emma wouldn't be one of those princesses. She would fight alonside her parents, she would lead an army, it would be a full fletched hero.

An hour later, Emma returned from a short trip with an animal on her shoulder, the catch of the day. Regina was waiting with a crackling fire. Lunch was quiet but full of stealed glances.

"Thank you for the sword" Emma said suddenly when the where getting ready to continue their way . "It's perfect"

"You're welcome" Regina replied indifferent. "If it's your style to use such an archaic weapon ... "

The truth was that she had concentrated all of her feelings for the blonde and the great sword had appeared. But she wasn't willing to seek meaning for that.

"Archaic?, Is not what they used in the enchanted forest? Surely you've crossed a few swords back in the day" Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes, but doesn't mean they are to my liking" she replied with her chin held high "I use more advanced techniques of attack and defense "

"True" the blonde said of the other woman "But you may need to use a sword at some point, you know how to do it?"

"I do not need to"

"Of course you do" Emma said obstinately "Come here"

"Excuse me?" Queen said pausing .

Emma had found a thick tree trunk, its heavy branches covered their heads with a ceiling of leaves.

"This will do" she said, handing her the sword.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Regina sked intrigued, it never crossed her mind refusing to what promised to be a lesson in fencing.

"Take it... that's it, hold it with both hands. Feel its weight"

Regina raised the sword in front of her, there was no doubt that the instrument made her feel irreverently powerful... but she still preferred her magic.

"Now try to move it" Emma commanded , standing before her. Arms crossed over her chest, smirk firm in place, watching her intently.

Regina threw a few clumsy thusts, feeling the blade buzzing with each cut.

"Wait," Emma suddenly said, standing behind her.

Regina was petrified, feeling her closeness. Her whole back was resting on the front of Emma's body. The blonde arms surrounding her, her hands entwined in the hilt of the sword.

"You have to balance your body along with the weight of the sword..." the blonde said, guiding the movements of both "Your legs should stay firm, That's where you find the equilibrium, feel it in your hips"

Regina was feeling something in her hips, but it had nothing to do with the practice of sword-fighting.

"Your hands must be firm but the grip should be a little loose for flexibility..."

Emma stepped back, staring into Regina's hips, but she walked away before lingering too much in the sight; meanwhile Regina managed to deal a few hit to the tree trunk.

Before her thoughts weree lost in dangerous terrain again, Emma coughed.

"Your skills with the sword makes you a great sorceress" she said laughing.

Regina turned quickly but her anger didn't reach her eyes, which sparkled with humor. She walked over to Emma, who could not even control a fit of giggles, and returned the sword.

"Let me worry about the magic and you can protect me your sharp sword, Ser Swan"

"It will be a pleasure to protect thee, my Queen" Emma said bowing deeply. Regina was much more fun when she let go of her restraints, the blonde thought.

Both continued walking, a much more cheerful breeze settled around them.

* * *

It was dusk when Emma senses were suddenly put on alert. They continued walking along a path beside the creek, the forest around them was silent. Too quiet. She paused, motioning for Regina to stay behind her.

"What is it, Emma?" she sked surprised but obeying the gesture of the blonde.

"Something is not right, can you feel it?"

Regina sharpened her senses. She also felt it, they were being watched. The stillness was worrying her. Behind them, they felt the crackle of twigs, but it was only the sound of the bunny that had taken a liking on them and followed them arround

Suddenly, both looked to their right in unison. Emma drew her sword, a fireball was ready instantly in Regina's palm.

A pair of eyes gleamed in the growing tree shadows. Then another pair. In a few seconds, at least five pairs of eyes watched them in the distance.

"Wolves" Emma said, preparing for the fight.

Regina hadn't managed to digest the meaning of her words when a howl broke the monotony of the forest. Like it would have been an order, the rest of the wolves leapt swiftly towards the women. The first one jumped directly towards Emma, but the blonde impaled it with her sword before she got hurt, but couldn't take the weight of the beast and both fell to the ground.

"Emma!" Regina cried but couldn't assist her. She was surrounded by the other four roaring wolves. Emma managed to draw the beast off of her just to see in horror as two wolves darted towards Regina. The Queen summoned a powerful firewall that launched both beasts back. The other two tried to take her unsuspecting but Emma had already stood up. She waved her sword, a sharp buzz stopped threatening path of wolves but they were still lurking around them. Emma and Regina were back to back, with four wolves surrounding the pair.

"You have any idea?" Emma asked, without looking at the other woman.

"I might" she replied . "Give me your hand"

Emma didn't stop to even consider if it was a wise decision, fully confident in Regina's abilities. She extended her left hand, the right still wielding the sword in front of her.

Regina took the hand of the savior and both felt the surge of power that ran though the,. Emma 's sword glowed with an intense violet shimmer while fire of the same color spread along the blade. In Regina's hands, the fireball she was holding tripled in size, wild crimson flames mingled with red and orange already throbbed to the beat of Regina's heart. With a swift movement of her arm , the Queen threw the fireball at the feet of the two wolves who came on her side, making them flee in terror. Emma, in turn, did something that never she never thought she could do, but her instincts kicked in and with all her strength she possessed, though still holding Regina's hands, thrust her sword into the ground. The earth began to crack and shatterd towards the two remaining wolves. The ground rose menacingly against the wolves forming an impenetrable wall, blasting the beast a few meters away. Eventually, the remaing wolves followed the path of the rest of the pack, dissappearing from view.

"Well , that was fun?" Emma said with a snort.

"Fun...?" the queen cried, ready to drop all kinds of sense against the blonde at her side when she noticed the blood on Emma's thigh.

Before Emma could understand what was happening, Regina dragged her to the edge of the stream, making her sit on a cushion of moss that was nearby.

"You're hurt" she said without looking up .

Regina didn't understand how the sight of a little blood could make her panic. It wasn't the first time she saw blood, she used to reap hearts, for god's sake!. It wasn't that, it was Emma. Watch her bleeding wound, made her feel a fear that rooted itself deep within her being. She had never felt so scared before.

With Emma's hand still between her own, Regina extended her free hand on the blonde wound in her left thigh. The blood stopped. Emma watched in wonder as the flesh torn by a sharp claw repaired itself as if the injury never occurred, no scar and no pain, just a warmth spreading through her leg. Within seconds, all traces of the wound was gone, there was only a hole in her jean that bared witness of what had happened. Emma felt Regina thumb drawing lazy circles on her hand, as if trying to calm her, while she checked her work. After a quick wave of her hand, the jean had returned to its original state, Regina 's hand rested on the place where Emma had been wounded and looked up. She was soon lost in Emma's eyes. Her princess was safe, and she wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

_**Ok , maybe it'll take a little more time for the spicy part to arrive, I want to build a little relationship first, if I may ;)**_  
_**I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to tell me what you think about it xD**_

_**Again, sorry for may horrible english, I'm trying to emprove.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***drumrolls* Here I give you chapter 4!. Sorry for the delay.  
**__**Work is draining my life and withering my soul (ok, is not that bad) **__**Luckily, SwanQueen can lift any spirit.**_

_**Thank you very much to: ****Fortune favours brave, Johailyn, DanielleSmileyFace2 and raspberry63**_ _**for your reviews ... it's nice to know that someone appreciates the effort ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: charcters not mine but I'd love to be sandwiched between them for my birthday.**_

* * *

Regina walked fast ahead of Emma. The brunette had been behaving strangely since the attack of wolves and the savior wondered why. She watched as Regina fought her way through the dense foliage, moving forward by sheer will: even knowing it would have been easier to let the person who carried the sharp object lead the way. But Emma preferred not to protest or speak her mind about it. Regina somehow seemed to enjoy the struggle against the forest.  
Regina's behavior changed after she healed the wound in Emma's leg. That night, the blonde had expected to happen the same as the previous one, both sharing the same shelter, dinner and if Emma dared to admit, she expected to share the same warm embrace. But that didn't happen. Regina built two shelters this time and although her dealings with Emma had not changed much, she noticed that something was troubling her.

That morning, on their way along the creek and after several hours of dense vegetation and branches that hindered their progress, they noted as the stream began to open its channel. They were approaching the lake, which seemed to improve the mood of both.

It didn't take long for them to run into a huge mass of clear water. The lake went beyond what they could see and the mountains were like a dream landscape in the background, everything seemed to have an almost idyllic quaint touch. The two women admired the scenery for a while. The sun, high above them, bathed everything in golden light reflecting on the surface of the lake.

"I think we should stop here for a while" Emma said, leaving the sword resting on a pine tree that stood at the end of the trail and taking off her jacket.

"I'll see if I can find something to eat" Regina said, going back into the woods.

"Ok, I'll take a dip in the lake"

That stopped the brunette before she took more than two steps. She turned slowly in the direction of the blonde and watched as she slid her jeans over slender legs.

"Hello Kitty?" a deep voice behind Emma sent a shiver up her spine from the base of her neck to the beginning of said panties .

Emma did not turn.

"Is my underwear is too childish for the queen?"

"No, dear, but it's not something a queen would wear" Regina replied approaching further.

She couldn't help it, Emma entice her more than she ever imagined. She had spent most of the night before (and part of that morning) trying to analyze her own reactions and thoughts related to Emma Swan. Regina wasn't the type of person to fall into self-indulgence or tried to fool herself, she knew exactly what was happening to her. She just had to avoid contact with the blonde while in that damn place and everything would be as it was before.

But Emma just had to suggest a dip in the lake for all that determination to collapsed. The girl slipped her white top and threw it to Regina who catch it without blinking. A red bra matched the panties.

"I do not know why, but the royal underwear seems like a dull subject"

Regina augh. Emma felt as if the brunnette voice had dropped more than an octave, something vibrated inside her chest when the other woman spoke.

"That's because you haven't been properly educated in the matter"

Emma was about to protest, but what she saw left the words frozen in her mouth.

Regina had carelessly dropped her top down. Her own shirt instantly followed suit along with her boots. Black silk and lace was all Emma could see before the blush covered her face up to the roots of her hair. That woman was a mixture of dreams and nightmares; anyone with blood in their veins would dream to have her their bed, but at the same time she could be dangerous as the wildest nightmare. Emma swallowed, unable to tore her eyes from the brunette. When the black jean was thrown on the pile of clothes beside her, the queen looked at Emma. Two almost predatory glances met and both smiled. At the same time, both got rid of the remaining clothes and went into the lake until the water covered their hips.

Emma dove in the lake.

"Delicious" she sighed when as she came to the surface again.

"Definitely delicious" the queen said, her eyes roaming free over the savior's body.

Regina reached until the tips of her fingers touched Emma. Her hand sliding through the soft pale skin of of the blonde abs, she had to suppress a groan of pleasure.

"Regina" it was only a whisper, but Emma was sure that the other woman had heard.

The queen didn't even try to stop or restrain her instincts. She closed the small distance between them and surrounding Emma 's waist with her arms, she moved closer to her.

The blonde slid into her embrace without resistance, her hands caressing Regina's face.

"This is so dangerous" she said, her breath brushing the queen's lips.

It wasn't a warning nor a complaint. Only the recognition of what was happening and silent consent of what might follow.

Regina just nodded, words couldn't express with sufficient eloquence what was going through her mind, her body... her heart. She closed her eyes and the tiny space between them disappeared.

It was a sensation she had never experienced. Every cell in her body vibrated as if an electric current were passing through. The woman in her arms made everything around them just disappear.

Emma's arms found their way around Regina's neck, clinging to it with barely contained need. Heat spread from the very core of her sex making her legs shiver. She didn't remember desiring and wanting someone so much.

The kiss that had started with a warm brush of lips, had escalated to a passionate and intense exchange. Neither sought dominance, they just wanted to feel more of the other, absorbing every second of contact, enhancing what they were experiencing.

Regina's hands, unable to sit still, slid from the back of Emma to fully grasp her butt, pulling her closer. Their hips elicit such a friction that a loud moan tore them with instant pleasure.

Emma's lips began to explore the sensitive skin on Regina's neck, drawing circles with her tongue, leaving marks with her teeth, claiming ownership.

"We must stop" the queen strangled voice was barely audible among the tide of passion that threatened to drown them.

"No, we don't" Emma replied, taking Regina's lips in another heated kiss.

Putting together all the willpower she possessed, Regina was able to separate from the blonde. Finding a confused look on Emma's face.

"Let's get home first" was her answer to Emma unspoken question. It was a whisper, a plea. A promise that both wanted to fulfill.

Emma nodded and with one last sweet kiss she moved away.

They stayed a few moments in the lake, not more than a few inches apart from eachother. Then, without a word, they returned to shore.

* * *

They walked along the lake shore toward east. The mountains range that hug the lake at the other end seemed to move slowly as they went.

Emma had to restrain from taking Regina's hand. She only wanted to feel connected to her, to feel her close. She knew the gesture would bother the queen and even as she greatly enjoyed making wrinkles in the mantle of tranquility that Regina always displayed she didn't wanted to bother her. All she cared about was to keep her safe. They didn't know what might be hiding in the forest and Emma wanted to make sure her queen got home healthy and sound. Only then she could focus on leaving indelible marks on regal skin. Se smiled at the prospect od marking the brunette as her property. That was another thing that Regina wouldn't find funny, she didn't belong to anyone and Emma was aware of that. The blonde smiled. Her queen was as indomitable as herself.

When the sun began its descent over the tops of the mountains, the temperature, pleasantly warm until thatmoment, began to fall rapidly.

"We should find a good place to stay tonight and light a fire" Emma said analyzing the surroundings.

"Fine" Regina said "But tonight you are sleeping with me again"

The brunette's watched as the savior's eyes lit, but suddenly somenthing else caught her attention.

"What's that?"

The blonde turned in the direction pointed by Regina. A shifting glow lit the forest about thirty steps ahead of them.

Emma drew her sword and moved in the direction of the glow.

"Wait" the queen tried to stop her.

"Better find out what it is, I don't want any more surprises" Emma said. Regina followed her.

They hadn't gone far when two shadows appeared, sitting in front of a small fire were to people. The smaller figure suddenly stood up and ran to the edge of the lake, returning with something like a bowl of water. It looked like a little girl.

The creak of a branch behind them made the strangers note the women presence.

_Damn it, Bugs!_, Emma thought as she watched the people by the stand up in alert, the largest one turned around approaching to them.

From the corner of her eye, caught the glimpse of a rabbit (again, the cause of their problems) shot out into the woods .

"We have no choice but to introduce ourselves" Regina said over her shoulder.

"Who's there?" a man's voice echoed in the still clear.

The women came out from the shadows. The faint glow reaching their faces. The man seemed to relax, two women posed no danger to him.

"We're just passing through" Emma said, stepping forward as she sheathed her sword.

"Then, go your way and do not disturb me" the man growled.

Regina moved closer to the fire, assessing the man before her. It was a large specimen, shaggy brown hair, short but unkempt beard. Piercing black eyes under bushy eyebrows.

Seeing the queen, the man surly attitude changed.

"Or you can come and share the warmth of the fire" he said.

Emma didnt like the smile that appeared on the face of that dude. Without the gruff look the man could even be considered handsome, but there was something dangerous emanating from him and that made the blonde instincts steer in protest while Regina approched to the fire. With a snort, Emma followed.

"Thank you" the queen said, passing beside the man without much ceremony "My name is Regina, what's your name?" the words were not addressed to their host but to the little girl who had been watching from her corner by the fire.

"A- Arian" she said, clutching a tattered rag doll. She seemed to have no more than 5 years old, same hair color as the man, but woth blue eyes that lit up her little face.

"Nice to meet you, Arian" Emma 's voice almost frightened the girl. But the blonde sat beside her with a huge grin "My name is Emma"

The girl smiled back.

"My name is Owen, but you can call me whatever you want" the man said but no one had asked him, his gaze was directed only to Regina. He bowed and sat in front of the brunette .

Emma was tempted to draw her sword and test the edge of the blade on a piece of Owen, her fingers brushed the hilt.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed.

"You shouldn't play with that" Owen said mockingly "You can hurt yourself"

Emma was going to answer something but Arian's voice interrupted.

"You are also trapped here?"

The two women watched and then shared a knowing look . How far should they disclose information to these strangers? But the little girl kept talking.

"Dad was hunting in the woods of a very bad lady. I followed him because I didn't like being alone all the time. Suddenly a carriage appeared and this old woman got out of it and then we appeared here" barely whispering, she had told them how Cora had sent her and her dad inside the crystal.

"Something similar happened to us, honey" Regina told her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I hope you know how to get out " Owen said from the other side of the fire "We have wandered for years in this damn place without knowing how to get back... time never passto go here!" he said with an almost desperate tone.

Emma looked at Regina briefly.

"I think we can leave, we just need to get to a place across the lake" Emma knew they couldn't let these two people trapped there. Even if she didn't like that guy hanginf with them, they just couldn't leave Arian behind. And she knew that Regina thought the same.

"Maybe you know the place" Regina said "It's a clear in the woods with a stone altar in the center. The stone is almost white, the base has isncriptions... in another lenguage"

The man looked at them suspiciously. Then, a reptilean smile crept on his face, his eyes focusing entirely on the brunette.

"Well, I suppose I believe you. If I show you the shortest route to that place, you promise to get me out of here?"

The tone with which he spoke was not lost on the women sitting across from him. Regina just nodded.

"Well," the man said lying on the floor "You better not be lying to me, or I`ll collect the favor in other more pleasant ways" he said with a wink towards Regina.

Emma could have sliced his neck immediately after what had just suggested. Nobody would touch a hair in Regina's head while she was alive (and carried a sharp sword in her hands), but Regina's hand on her shoulder stopped her. When looking at the brunette eyes, Emma saw concern. Not for their well being, she knew this man wasn't a worthy opponent for either of them, but for Arian. The little girl was curled in a small ball, with the rags held tightly in her arms.

Emma nodded. The two women sat down on a log that was lying on the floor with the girl between them. Neither could sleep well that night.

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Don't forget to review the shit out of this, it makes me want to update faster... reviews are magical xP**_

_**And, again, sorry for my english :D**_


End file.
